As this type of operational amplifier circuit, for example, a semiconductor device has been proposed in which a current sense semiconductor element is connected in parallel with a main semiconductor element configured to supply current to a load, an output potential of the main semiconductor element and an output potential of the current sense semiconductor element are input to an operational amplifier whose differential output controls a current-limiting semiconductor element, thereby controlling the potential of an external current detection resistor (e.g., see JP 2007-135274 A).